


Little James

by katy15307



Series: Standing on the Shoulder of Giants 2000 [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Patsy's close to having Liam's baby, everything's perfect but all is not well.





	

Patsy was watching Eastenders while I was sat with her trying to make sense of the plot, she always slapped me and told me to stop moaning when I complain how crap it is. I mean there's about five families living on one street with the worst luck, they've all had their houses burnt down, someone's been murdered or some other gripping story line at one time or another.

She's a Londoner, she loves that shit, not that you'd find me watching Coronation Street just cos that's Mancunian.

And it's on like every fucking day of the week.

It was good to be home though, just sat with my wife, like normal couples do.

I didn't mind because we were cuddling, she was relaxed and I had my hand on her trying to connect with our son. I couldn't feel him kicking at the moment.

"Is he having a kip?" I asked idly.

"Yeah, he's been kind of quiet today actually." she commented.

"Oh, lazy baby boy. Little James, ya better be this quiet when you're born." I joked.

"We'd be so lucky." she smiled,she usually told me I'd be the one sorting him when he was screaming all night, she had ear plugs and one of those eye masks. "Rub my belly, that'll wake him up."

I didn't wanna go poking at her, she suffered enough carrying my child this far. "I don't wanna mither him, he's getting his energy up for the big day."

He'd been in in there eight months now, only a few more weeks until I, we meet him for real.

"He's waiting for me to try to get some sleep." She started massaging her belly to get him to make a move.

She was right there, it took her everything to get to sleep some nights with the bump in the way and him always moving around at night.

"Nah, he's settled."

"Can you get us a really cold drink or some ice, they said that'll get him moving."

"No, he's alright. I can wait." I put my hand over hers wishing I hadn't said anything cos now she was fussing when she was meant to be relaxed.

"I want to sleep tonight, please."

"They said he's in position, what if we make him go out of position?" I asked, genuinely a bit concerned.

"Don't be stupid, you just don't wanna get up." She went to try to lift herself up.

I got up, quick, proving that wasn't the case. "You just watch your telly."

I got her an orange juice straight from the fridge and made her drink the whole glass. The sugar and the temperature should get him moving or so we were told.

Nothing.

"He's comfy, I guess." she shrugged while the Eastenders' end theme was playing. "Might as well leave him now."

We didn't feel him move, didn't even react to the thuds of said theme. He loves kicking off to a TV theme tune like that one.

After a few more programs, all Patsy's choices, we went to bed. We both fell asleep and slept great. I did anyway and I never felt her moving around much so I guess she did too.

...

She wasn't there when I woke up. She was probably just making us breakfast. Told her I'd do it but she never waits for me to wake up first.

I got up and went to find her.

"Should I call the hospital or something then?" I heard her talking to someone and listened in at the kitchen door.

"Okay, I'll let you know what they say."

I walked in as she put the phone back on the receiver. "Who was that? What's going on?"

She was dressed in comfy clothes, her hair tied back in a bun like she'd done it the moment she'd gotten out of bed. She didn't have makeup on either.

"My Dad, it's probably nothing but I still can't feel him moving." Yet she spoke like it was any other morning. "Haven't all night."

I didn't know what to say so I said nothing, let her speak.

"Dad says we should ring the hospital, if we're worried."

I hated that she always went to him first, it was like she didn't trust what I had to say. I could've told her the same if she'd bothered to talk to me.

"Well I am if our baby's not moving." I pointed out sharply.

We should've gone last night, a peaceful night's sleep is nothing when you wake up to this.

"Go get dressed, just in case they say to come in." she ordered in that same, normal tone and I did as I was told.

She said we weren't to worry but she was or she wouldn't have phoned her dad. My mind was taken over by it, everything bad that could happen to our son, I needed him to be okay.

I bet she's been smoking behind my back, she finished my pint last time we went out, she never stopped drinking coffee. What else has she been doing to harm our son?

No! She's not to blame. I am. I smoked around her, I left her alone for the band, I let her get stressed, drinking, taking stuff, putting all the responsibility on her.

"Liam... Liam." She had to wave to get my attention, my eyes snapped to hers. "They said to go, just to check things over."

We sat in the back of the car. I could've swore we were going at a snail's pace, that the hospital was miles and miles away.

She had her hospital bag that she'd packed and repacked for the big day. She flicked through her notes like she would a magazine.

How the fuck could she be so casual? It was like she didn't care, those calls must have been bloody reassuring.

In the maternity ward we were met with welcoming nurses and she was taken to a bed.

They joked about how pale I looked, they got me seated, fearing I might pass out. I wasn't pale and I wasn't going to black out!

Time and again I was told not to worry. They insisted he was just sleeping, too comfy to move now he was in position.

I didn't say much back. They knew what they were doing, they saw it all the time but I wasn't gonna stop being anxious until they showed me he was alright.

"Why don't you go get us some coffee?" Patsy suggested as they brought in a scanner.

"No! I have to be here."

What did that even mean? Code for fuck off out the way, stop being a pussy and do something useful. Why wouldn't she want me by her side?

"There's nothing wrong Liam, babies just do this." she insisted.

They did the scan, there was no cheery voice telling us all about our baby boy like usual, they just got on with it.

I couldn't see the screen, usually they make sure he's in clear sight for the both of us. All I knew was there was no sound, no heartbeat. Patsy just sat back looking at the ceiling, waiting to be told something.

The midwife excused themself to get someone more experienced or a different scanner or both. Why couldn't they see what we needed to see?

Soon they were back and scanning again. Her and someone much more senior scanning, giving each other looks.

"Have you found him yet?" I asked, growing impatient. "He's big enough!"

The senior one shook her head. "I'm sorry but..."

"No! Fucking scan again, do something." I wasn't having that, I wasn't having sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> The song reminded me of Rugrats with Stu making toys all the time and that theory about Angelica being the only kid. I always hear it as a really depressing song when it isn't meant to be. I decided to lay off definitely killing off another within my collection, it's like it's become my go to thing. So it's up to you to decide.


End file.
